Walking in on Massages
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]Enrique suggests a massage for his teammates' own good...and as you see, the title reveals what happens next...


A/N: Somebody stop me!! I've got too much Majestic fics in my head!!! But enjoy this one anyway…it's quite pointless but funny…and for the leafy ones out there, the last bit contains a big HINT…

**Walking in on Massages **

**OneShot**

"You guys are always so hiked up and tense about stuff." Enrique remarked one afternoon as the Majestics met in the Jurgen castle to discuss beyblading strategies.

Robert frowned. "Oh? What do YOU recommend for recreation, Giancarlo?" he asked testily.

"A massage would do you all some good…" the blonde replied simply.

Oliver blinked. "Have you had a massage?"

"No…"

"You're just saying that because all you do in your luxurious villa is laze around all day or spend it with your girlfriends…" Johnny said sourly.

The Italian smiled sheepishly. "Those were just suggestions for you, not me…"

--

A few weeks later, back in Scotland, Johnny McGreggor was having a hard time taking care of his 5 younger brothers and 6 younger sisters whilst his parents and older siblings were out of the state to tend to some family business. The trusty old servant was…well, old. For that afternoon, he was the head of the McGreggor household…and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Tsk! Oi! Jack! Joshua! Quit running around!" he scolded as he carried the youngest member of the noble family, a four-year old girl named Jill.

"July, make Joan and Jennipher take a bath NOW." the fiery teen commanded. "I want NO excuses from them!" then he did a 360-degree turn just in time to see Jacques collide with the wall.

"Argh! Jacques!" Johnny groaned. "What are you doing?! Are you high?! Jessica, dress his head will you?"

And then he saw from his peripheral vision, three young redheads making a quick, quiet escape from the dining hall.

"Jeffery! Jelly! Joe! Get your asses back in the dining hall and finish your greens!" he barked. "Or else no X-box for you! Or better yet, I'll tell Joseph you three read his yaoi doujinshi!" he added, deciding to use their second eldest brother as a threat.

"Big brother wouldn't mind us reading his manga!" Jelly whined but they marched back in the room anyway.

There was ruckus by the bathroom.

"JACK! JOSHUA! Damnit! For the LAST TIME! NO gum in Joan and Jennipher's hair!" Johnny yelled, making Jill cry.

The currently oldest redhead in the house sighed in defeat. He really…really…REALLY needed a break.

TIME LAPSE

"Gee Johnny, I'm really sorry for barging in like this but I need to ask you something…" Enrique said, taking a swig from the bottle of drink he was holding while opening the door to the Scot's study with his shoulder because he had his hands full.

The next second later, the blonde spat out all his mouth's contents in apparent surprise of the scene that greeted him.

Johnny was lying face down on a massage bed, being squashed to death by a gargantuan female.

"A-are you alright?" the Italian asked cautiously, not knowing that the fire guardian had suicidal and/or masochistic thoughts.

"I'm fine…" came the very relaxed and muffled reply.

"Who is she?" Enrique asked again, fearing the woman may crush him.

"She's my massage therapist…"

The so-called therapist smiled toothily. "Good mornin' wee lad." she greeted.

The blonde chirped out a small 'hello' and winced as he heard Johnny's spine break.

More crackings for bone followed along with pained but not-so-pained groans from the redhead.

"Uh…I'll come back another time…" Enrique mumbled and left.

--

Robert leaned back in his swivel chair and massaged his temples. The light from his laptop was glaring and he was getting a migraine that wouldn't go away. He needed something more than two to three hours of sleep.

Days later, a certain playboy found himself knocking on the door of his team captain's library. He was always certain he'd find the German in there, working.

"Sorry for the short notice…" Enrique began as he entered. "I'm taking the girls to Berlin and I was wondering if you knew any good hote—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Robert was lying face down on a massage bed, being trampled under foot by a Thai massager.

The blonde stood there horrified at the very unusual sight of the conservative noble half-naked and wasn't able to speak for several minutes.

"Go away Enrique, you're quite inopportune…as always." the purple-haired teen lazily waved him away and the Italian was only too happy to consent.

--

Oliver sighed heavily and looked wistfully about his restaurant. The gourmet palace was jammed with people and the kitchen staff was working in a hectic frenzy. As much as the French boy loved cooking, the shifts proved stressful.

He idly watched guests come in and go out as he contemplated his best friend's suggestion for a stress reliever made several weeks ago. The greenette decided that now would be the best time to avail of the offer.

"Oliver?" Enrique asked, knocking on the Frenchman's bedroom door sometime later that night. "Are you in bed? Your Head Maid let me in."

"Yes…" came the reply from inside.

"Uh…may I come in?" he asked timidly, desperate to avoid walking in on another embarrassing situation.

"Yes…"

"…"

"Yes…"

The Italian frowned. "Oliver?" he opened the door an inch and instantly regretted it.

"YAAAGH!!!" he exclaimed, finding the position his best friend was in more odd that Johnny's or Robert's.

Oliver was lying face down on a massage bed. An acupuncturist went about him, making needles stuck in the Frenchman's flesh twitch to enhance chi flow.

To be honest, the young chef looked like one great, big cactus.

"I knew I came at a bad time!" Enrique groaned.

"Try it, Enri…" the greenette slurred. "It's very relaxing…"

The blonde eyed him, looking like a porcupine being on the bottom of his to-do list. "No thanks." he replied and left.

--

"Where's Enrique?" Johnny asked Oliver and Robert.

The Majestics were to meet once more in the Jurgen castle to finish their meeting.

"Yeah, where is he?" the German followed up, owing a lot to the blonde for putting he and the Scot in better moods since their relaxation.

"Poor boy, he said he's never had a massage now, has he?" the Frenchman asked and related how his best friend walked in on him.

The two elder nobles laughed and related similar stories, deciding to return the favor to the playboy.

Unfortunate Enrique was quite reluctant to attend the team meeting. He was at a loss as to why his teammates had followed his absurd advice. But more so, he felt awkward to see them after he had walked in on their massage therapies.

His entrance to the mansion was warmly welcomed.

"Enri! How are you?"

"Thanks for suggesting that massage. It was great!"

"It's time you had one! You looked hiked up and tense about stuff…"

Quite unwillingly, the clueless blonde was stripped down to his boxers and placed face-down on a soft massage bed. There, his three very good friends gave him a mind-blowing massage.

**END**

A/N: the end was very pathetic wasn't it? and I TOLD you it had uber green undertones…review anyway…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


End file.
